From Misery Came a Gentle Soul
by Ftpkorn
Summary: It had been six months since the fall of the Demon King. Eirika writes about her journey from when Renais Keep had fallen until the death of the Demon King, the latter parts focussing almost solely on a certain talented mage and Imperial Prince of Grado.
1. Chapter 1

**From**_** Misery Came a Gentle Soul.**_

* * *

><p>Jehanna Palace.<p>

That's the place I first saw you again after I left Grado over a year ago. I had been told that you, the Imperial Prince, Lyon, were leading an army to assault the Palace of Jehanna. It shocked me to think that you could be capable of such a thing, I really couldn't believe it at the time - That's not to say I thought you incapable by skill, you certainly had the tactical intellect, you were just too gentle to be involved with all the bloodshed - I didn't _want_ to believe that you had been brought into all of this, just like I was, I was afraid it might change you for the worse.

We had planned to meet with you, me and my brother, to see how you were doing before all of this began, but the war came so suddenly that it had to be delayed. It was a terrible war, one I shall never forget, lest I disrespect those that had... Fallen. I could relate to your feelings on war, not even an hour into the beginning of my journey, when Grado invaded my homeland of Renais, did I wish for all the senseless violence to stop.

I missed your gentleness, it always warmed me to be around you, you said it was your greatest weakness, I always thought it was your greatest strength, to be so caring in a world so cruel and unforgiving. I wish you had known back then how important that was for me. I guess... I took the time we had for granted... Believing everything would continue the way it was.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Queen Ismaire is..." Princess Eirika pondered as she put a finger to her chin in thought as she stepped through the Throne Room of the palace. Jehanna was a very well kept palace despite the desert sands that threatened to engulf it.<p>

"I heard she was in the throne room, but there's no sign of her. And there's no Sacred Stone, either." The prideful Frelian Sniper, Prince Innes, stated.

L'Arachel, the green haired Princess from Rausten standing beside him "We must search quickly." She urged as she and Innes left the Throne Room in a rush, leaving Eirika behind.

Eirika had begun to leave to catch up with them before a pillar of light shone from the red carpeted, brick floor of the palace. Eirika jolted a bit before taking a step back, her hand firmly on the hilt of her Rapier. What - Or _who -_ stood there, left her speechless. A young man with light violet hair appeared from seemingly a portal, his thick purple robe waving in the small breeze generated by the spell... He turned to face Eirika, his eyes grew wide in shock "Ah..." He muttered.

Her heart must've skipped a beat. There was no mistaking who this was "Lyon!" Eirika called out to him.

"Eirika..." Lyon said softly as he gazed into Eirika's eyes for several moments before lowering his head and turning to leave.

Eirika took a few quick steps forward to Lyon "Wait, Lyon! Don't leave, please! I need to speak with you!" She pleaded with him, her heart was now beating rapidly, her mind racing with question after question, she managed to get him to stop, though, as he turned around she continued "My brother and I have been worried about you... We know more than anyone the gentleness of your spirit. Your father is deranged, isn't he? That's why Grado invaded Renais, right? Tell me, Lyon... Please... Tell me what has happened." Eirika pleaded.

Eirika could see a sadness in his eyes as he could hardly look her in the face as he spoke, as if he was ashamed, he tried to hide his sadness but she could see it "I'm sorry, Eirika. I've wanted to see you and Ephraim for so long now... I wanted to see you so that I could apologize. The invasion of Renais... I couldn't stop it. I really wish I could speak to you for longer, to... Join you... But I cannot..." Lyon explained.

Eirika looked disheartened "You... You have a reason, don't you?" Eirika asked.

Lyon lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment then back to her face "I can't say right now, you're not ready, not yet... But perhaps I can divulge this much at least..." Lyon let out a small breath before continuing "If you have the time, seek out the Twin Relics of Renais, they will prove useful to you soon enough. Know that we will meet again, and then... Believe me, you will know everything. But for now it is best you not persue me, I don't want to see you hurt." Lyon Looked at her pointedly.

Eirika furrowed her brows but chose to trust him "I... I understand. I trust your words. I'm really relieved, you know? I was worried you might have... Changed. Like your poor father. I'm just glad you're still the same Lyon I've always known. I've missed seeing you..." Eirika gave him a soft smile.

"I've missed seeing you, too, Eirika..." Lyon replied, returning the smile, Eirika nonetheless still saw a sadness on his face. it pained her to see it, whatever has happened must be putting a terrible weight on his shoulders "_You_ have changed though," He continued, causing Eirika to quirk an eyebrow at him, she went to open her mouth to reply before he continued "You're... Even more beautiful than I remember." He said, with a nervousness to it that he was known for, but giving her a much greater smile this time.

A blush began to settle on Eirika's cheeks "L-Lyon... I."

Sparing her several more seconds a glance Lyon then teleported from the castle. Mere seconds later L'Arachel came bolting from around the corner into the throne room "Eirika, what are you-" L'Arachel paused, seeing the look on Eirika's face "Eirika, is everything alright? You look flushed." L'Arachel continued, giving her a look of concern.

"Ah. Y-yes, I'm fine!" Eirika stuttered out "Must be this desert heat getting to me. I'm fine now!" Eirika replied with enthusiasm, albeit much too quickly.

"Er... Right..." L'Arachel quirked an eyebrow "Nevermind. We've found Queen Ismaire! Let's go!"

"Right." Eirika nodded, following the Rausten Princess.

* * *

><p>"I see unfamilier faces among you here, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Ephraim, Eirika's brother and Crown Prince of Renais." Ephraim introduced himself. Standing amongst a ruin after a long and hard fought battle against Grado's forces the two groups from Ephraim's and Eirika's journeys united to create one of the most powerful units on the continent at this time. I was incredibly relieved to have been done with that battle, Valter absolutely sickened me with the way he stared at me with what I could only assume was a possessiveness of a madman.<p>

"I am Princess L'Arachel of Rausten. The pleasure is all mine, of course." L'Arachel beamed at him.

"I'll begin by telling you how we fared in our mission," Ephraim began "We seized the Grado capital and defeated her emperor, Vigarde. Grado's capital guard, to a man, surrendered and laid down their arms. Pockets of resistence remain, but the war itself is over." Ephraim briefed them.

"Is that so?" Innes questioned.

"However, something remains that still bothers me," Ephraim continued "A Grado man named Knoll told me about something called a "Dark Stone." their mages had uncovered lore that led them to craft a powerful magic stone. This Dark Stone may have been the catalyst of Grado's transformation. It seems to be the source of that black wave of energy Myrrh described. Vigarde died some time ago, but the power of the stone played him like a puppet. The war and everything that passed since was planned by the Dark Stone's master."

'_If not Vigarde, then who...?_' Eirika furrowed her cerulean brows in thought.

"Well? Who is it?" Innes asked.

"... I still can't believe it, but I'll tell you nonetheless. According to Knoll, the man behind this is Lyon, the Imperial Prince. He said Lyon's got the Dark Stone." Ephraim told them. Eirika's heart skipped a beat at the mentioning of Lyon's name and a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Figures it's Prince Lyon..." Innes said in distaste of the Imperial Prince.

"W-What?!" Eirika almost shouted as she stepped between them "No! That's impossible! He's lying, Lyon would never do something like that!" Eirika protested, looking to her brother '_How could_ my -our_ Lyon, be behind this war? I can't believe the Lyon I met at Jehanna was responsible for all of this._'

"We've known Lyon for years. Lyon's not the sort of person to start a war like this." She continued.

"But Eirika-" Innes began, but was cut off by Eirika.

"-I saw Lyon recently. Ephraim, you might know this, but after I abandoned the sea route to Rausten, I travelled overland with Innes to Jehanna. We ran into trouble with Grado's forces, and I chanced upon Lyon. He didn't share the details of the situation, but he intimated that he was on our side. Despite all appearances, he was on our side. So Lyon..." Eirika continued.

"Eirika, I believe you, I really do. Lyon _isn't_ someone who could start a war like this." Ephraim told her.

Eirika brightened up "Then-"

"But Eirika, I also met Lyon." Ephraim continued, causing her to frown "He was like a completely different person. To be honest, he didn't seem to be completely... Human." Ephraim had a disturbed look on his face.

"Ephraim... What are you saying?"

"I'll tell you what I saw. I found Lyon inside Grado Keep. This is what he told me: He said he was behind this war. He said he'd befriended us solely so that, one day, he could invade Renais... He told me he killed our father."

Eirika shook her head "That... That can't..."

"I know. I can't believe it either. I refuse to believe it. How could he have planned all this since he was a child... I simply can't fathom it. I've heard Lyon changed when he acquired the Dark Stone. I've no interest in magic, but... There was something uncanny about him. It seemed almost as if he were being controlled by something himself. His personality changed back to the one we know in almost an instant before he apologised and fled."

"He has to be under the control of someone or something else!(?) There's no way Lyon would do anything of the sort... We have to help him!" Eirika asserted, hoping to gain her brother's support.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy..." L'Arachel told them.

"What? What do you mean?" Eirika turned to the Rausten Princess.

"The two of you might find this hard to accept, but... The state of Prince Lyon's heart matters little. He has the Dark Stone. That rock is the cause of all that's happened. The Prince must be stopped." Innes said pointedly.

"..." Eirika looked confused and was angry that Innes would say something like that '_What's going on? Why can't we can't just destroy the Dark Stone?_'

"Not yet. There is something that needs doing first," L'Arachel stated "Prince Ephraim, I do believe you felt it as well. The Dark Stone held by Prince Lyon... It exudes a malefic miasma... We might be able to handle Prince Lyon alone, but that stone is beyond our ken. We need the Sacred Stones."

"Sacred Stones?" Ephraim questioned. He didn't like where this was going.

"We've all heard the legend of the five Sacred Stones. They alone possessed the power to seal the Demon King away forever. So, of course, to dispel demonic magic, we must use the Sacred Stones!" L'Arachel asserted.

'_Demon King? _The_ Demon King?_' Eirika thought with worry.

Innes frowned "You expect us to pin the outcome of this war on some fool legend?"

"... Not just the legend. We also have hope. According to Lyon, he has already seen to the destruction of Grado's, Frelia's, and Jehanna's stones. Grado forces have been intent on destroying the Stone of Renais. Which would explain why they invaded Renais. The Sacred Stones must be extremely powerful for them to go to such great lengths to acquire them." Ephraim spoke.

"Yes, exactly! If we acquire a Sacred Stone, we'll be able to oppose the Dark Stone's might!" L'Arachel spoke with excitement.

"But three of the stones have been shattered, and our options are few. Do you suppose that during the invasion of Renais..." Innes spoke.

"No, I don't think so. The Stone of Renais is hidden by the power of my and Eirika's bracelets. We will have to confirm whether or not it has been destroyed. We've defeated Grado, and we must turn our eyes to our homeland. It's time to return to Renais." Ephraim told them of their next destination.

* * *

><p>We were now making our way from Renais, to the place Innes' trackers had tracked down Lyon, Narube River. The assault to take back Renais went even smoother than they could have hoped, what with Orson's neglegence of the upkeep of the Renais Keep. They had succeeded in acquiring the Sacred Stone of Renais, along with two more Sacred Twin Relics: Siegmund the Lance and Sieglinde the Rapier - She was merely hoping she would never have to use hers. The people of Renais were finally liberated from their misery, it can only go upward from then on with the restoration, the people seemed so happy. But even then, with all those cheers from the people, I couldn't find it in myelf to cheer with them, there was still so much to be done - If it's true that the Demon King had possessed Lyon - I have to save him... Somehow.<p>

"Eirika," Ephraim called out to her as he rode beside her on his horse, she had been fiddling with her necklace as she rode on her own, several metres back from the group "How are you faring?" He asked with concern.

"Oh..." She clasped the necklace quickly on reaction "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She gave him a smile by which he knew she was forcing.

"Eirika... I can tell when you're not feeling well, I'm your twin brother," Ephraim pointed out, she lowered her head down and sighed "And you always hold that necklace when you think of him."

She gave a soft smile before answering "It brings me peace to do so." She admitted.

_**~Flashback 1 1/4 years ago~**_

_"Lyon, what's the matter? You seem a little flustered..." Eirika asked with concern.  
><em>

_"Uh... I just... I wanted to give you something..." Lyon confessed._

_Eirika furrowed her brows with curiosity "... Really? For me?"_

_Seeing her reaction brought a smile to his face_ 'She looks cute when she makes that face. Then again, she always looks great._'__ Lyon thought to himself, he took out from his robe a necklace; it had red crystal stones in a circular pattern around a larger red one in the centre, embedded on a gold base with intricate, archaic designs; the chain that held it was simple but sturdy, made from the same metal as the base.  
><em>

_Eirika made an audible gasp upon seeing it, "L-Lyon, It's..." Eirika stammered "It's beautiful..."_

_"Glad you like it," Lyon's face lit up "I've wanted to give it to you for a while now..." He admitted "And seeing as you're going back home tomorrow, it seemed a fitting time. It was... Uh, nevermind." He was about to continue but stopped himself. He passed it to her and she slowly reached a hand out to it to let it gently fall on her hand. She flicked her hair back as she put the necklace on, she held it in front of her and then beamed a smile up at him "It looks good on you."  
><em>

_"Thank you... I'll cherish it, I promise!" She said as she flung herself at him with a hug, nearly causing him to fall over._

_Lyon chuckled slightly as a blush crept up on his face "I believe you." He returned the hug._

_A few awkward moments passed as they stood there in the embrace, causing Eirika to blush as well as she stepped back from him "Uh, I'm s-sorry. I-"_

_"I-It's fine," He said quickly to reassure her, scratching the back of his head "So... You really need to go, right?" He asked her.  
><em>

_"Y-Yes..." She replied sadly "But we'll see each other again soon."_

_"I'll be looking forward to it!" He replied and gave her a soft smile, his smile died down as he began to look more nervous as he spoke "Um... Eirika, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." He began scratching the back of his head again.  
><em>

_"Oh? What is it?" She asked, her head tilting to the side slightly._

_"I've always..." Lyon looked her in the eyes, they both stood there in silence for a moment before Lyon spoke again "Uh... Nevermind... Sorry."_

_"Lyon?" She questioned him, looking confused._

_"Forget it, it's nothing," He frowned as he turned away from her "The necklace is a good-luck charm of sorts, by the way, said to protect it's wearer," He informed her "Guess I'll see you soon, right?" He continued to say as he began to walk away._

_"Yes. We will..." She replied to him. He was soon a faint figure in the distance "I hope..." She whispered to herself._

**_~End Flashback~_**

'_What was he trying to tell me?_' Till this day she was still confused by his words. Eirika reached over her waist and drew the Sieglinde from it's sheath. The slim blade shone brightly in the sun, radiating a magical glow of it's enchantment "Seek out the Twin Relics of Renais, they should prove useful to you soon enough." She uttered aloud. Ephraim raised an eyebrow before she continued "That's what Lyon told me at Jehanna." Ever since she got the Divine Rapier she had a sense of dread rather than a sense of awe one would expect from wielding the Sacred Weapon as if it were telling her something bad was about to happen.

Ephraim frowned before putting a reassuring hand on Eirika's shoulder "Don't worry. Whatever danger he is in, we'll save him. I know Lyon is still in there, even if he is under control."

"You're right... We will save him." Eirika replied, giving a determined look towards her brother.

* * *

><p>"Brother! Look there!" Eirika called as she pointed to several figures in the distance.<p>

"A skirmish!" Ephraim replied. They were trudging alongside a murky river, with some hills in the distance, a small group of villagers appeared to be gathered at the base with a Falcon Knight.

"Is that Syrene? What's going on? We must go to her aid." Innes told them.

"Everyone, hold! Something evil is afoot..." L'Arachel warned them. Almost immediately after she said thatl, Lyon appeared in front of them.

"Lyon!" Ephraim called. Eirika almost couldn't believe it, here he was again, right in front of her.

"Ephraim... Eirika..." Lyon began.

"Lyon... Where have you been all this time?" Eirika asked.

"Eirika, stop!" Ephraim commanded as he stood in front of her.

"Brother?" Eirika looked at him in confusion.

"He tried to pull this charade with me back at Grado Keep. I called him out on it." Ephraim informed her "You remember when we last met in Grado Keep, right, _Lyon?_ Do you remember what you told me then? You told me this was all your doing, that you had started this war." Ephraim glared at him. Eirika's face was that of utter shock as she looked toward Lyon for answers.

"What? Ephraim... Why are you so angry? We haven't seen each other in so long... What's happened?" Lyon questioned him.

"You're not..." Eirika muttered out in disbelief. It was looking at him right now that she noticed there was something different about him than when she met him at Jehanna.

"You said it yourself. Lyon must be under the control of someone or something else." Ephraim recanted.

"... Lyon?" Eirika turned her head from her brother to look at Lyon, she didn't want to believe it but he had been taken control of, he no longer held the same warm aura he once had, like he had at Jehanna "No... You're not Lyon." Eirika scowled.

"Eirika...? What on Earth do you mean? Of course I'm Lyon, can't you tell? Just come closer and you will see..." 'Lyon' offered his hand out to her.

Eirika was now visibly shaking with frustration, she stepped in front of her brother, grabbing the hilt of her sword "Stop toying with me! Where is Lyon?! What have you done with him?!" She yelled. Ephraim was in shock at his sisters outburst, he'd never seen her this serious. Innes and L'Arachel were equally stumped.

"Eirika, I-" He began, staring at her in shock for a few moments before a cruel smirk worked it's way upon his face "-Heh, I see... Perhaps I am not the Lyon you once knew. I have cast aside my gentle nature. I have become stronger. No longer am I the pitiful excuse of a prince who was powerless... And you know what? It feels pretty damn good. Heh heh heh."

"What...?" Eirika muttered.

"Be careful, Eirika, this is not Lyon, we must use caution." Ephraim stated.

"I'm not Lyon? That's rich. A masterpiece. You always thought that Lyon was kind, gentle, and weak, didn't you? Admit it, you played me for a fool, always telling me that I wasn't weak, when I was, giving me false sentiments in order to trick me. How could you two ever have considered me as a friend? I was nothing but a plaything for your amusement." 'Lyon' stated snarkily.

"You're wrong! That's not true at all!" Ephraim snapped "Lyon, Eirika, and I were friends. There were things we kept to ourselves, of course, but we shared so much. And no matter what happened, no matter how much time passed... We're still friends. Lyon would never ever betray us. Not in a million years. You're not Lyon."

"**Hmph... Looks like I was wrong to disregard the value of human emotions,**" 'Lyon' confessed. The group became instantly on guard as the tone of 'Lyon's' voice changed. Eirika looked horrified. "**I've had my fun pretending to be human, but the need for charades has passed. You are correct. This body no longer belongs to your young Lyon. I devoured his pathetic heart ages ago.**"

"What?!" Eirika said in horror.

"You monster! Who are you?!" Ephraim demanded.

"**Do you really not know me? What a poorly educated prince. Think about it. Remember the legends of your pitiful kind... What was sealed within the Stone of Grado? What is the name of terror?**" 'Lyon' taunted.

"No... It can't be!" Eirika said in disbelief.

"It's as we feared after all. That can only be..." L'Arachel began.

"The great adversary of antiquity... The Demon King..." Ephraim said aloud the thought they all had.

"**Heh heh...ha hahahahah! Lyon... Lyon... O prince of misery... **His body is mine to compel!** That loser didn't last very long at all!**"

"Sh-Shut up! You're lying! At Jehanna_.._." Eirika began.

"**Jehanna...? Heh. What does it even matter.**"

"It matters because I know it was the real Lyon!"

"**Naive girl! What you fail to understand will soon be made clear to you!**" 'Lyon' taunted as he teleported from the area. Moments later they could see in the distance a band of Gradoan Dark Mages and Berserkers advancing towards them. Some advancing on a small group of innocent villagers who were accompanied by Syrene.

"We must go. Syrene cannot hold such a force back on her own." Innes ordered, having lost interest in the conversation, he began to leave.

Ephraim placed a reassuring hand on Eirika's shoulder "Let's go, sister." He said in a soft voice to which she nodded, still rather downcast.

* * *

><p>We had managed to thwart the Demon King's forces and save Syrene, a famed Falcon Rider from Frelia, and also the sister of Vanessa. But not before the Demon King had made his escape, to which Innes made sure to send trackers to hunt him down, it would eventually lead us to a place ominously known as the "Gorgon Lair". But for now, we made camp.<p>

"Excuse me, L'Arachel, are you in here?" Eirika called, standing outside L'Arachel's lavish tent."Eirika? Yes, yes, come in." L'Arachel said in a spritely voice. Eirika doing so.

"L'Arachel... May I ask your advice?"

"What is it, Eirika? No need to be so formal." She replied.

"It's about Lyon... My brother was right. Lyon's been possessed by the Demon King. Is... Is there no way to free him?"

"..." L'Arachel only frowned in sadness to Eirika's question.

"Please help me, L'Arachel. I want to save him. Rausten is the spiritual heart of Magvel. They keep the ancient lore. You're their princess. You must know something about the demons of legend. Is there anything that can save Lyon?"

L'Arachel looked downcast "I'm so sorry, Eirika. To the best of my knowledge. There is no way to aid him."

"That can't be! There must be something! Any clue, no matter how slight..." Eirika pleaded.

"Our oldest legends tell us just this... Only one person has ever been able to shake off the Demon King's domination. Rausten's founder, Saint Latona the sure-hearted, shattered his fetters. If one possesses a strength of will beyond that of normal men... Only then can one throw off the shackles of the Demon King. But you saw it yourself, Eirika, with your own two eyes. Your friend Lyon's body has already been claimed by the Demon King. Once it's gone that far, there's nothing that can be done."

L'Arachel continued after a brief pause "When the Demon King takes over someone, he devours his spirit, his very soul. Even if his hold on Lyon's body could be released, that body would have no soul. There is no power in Rausten, not even the Sacred Stone, that can perform so great a miracle as to restore a shattered soul."

"But... Lyon... What if... What if the Demon King hasn't managed to take him over completely yet?" Eirika questioned L'Arachel, which prompted the Rausten Princess to look in puzzlement after explaining that there was no possible way for that to happen, to which Eirika quickly got to the point "Lyon- The Demon King-" She corrected "Complained of being too weak, as if his strength still needed to grow, do you think being only recently released from the Sacred Stones power that... That the Demon King is weak?" Eirika looked hopeful for her friends counsel.

L'Arachel seemed to be contemplating it for a few moments before she replied "Well... I guess that could be true. Does this have anything to do with you meeting Lyon at Jehanna? Do you truly believe it was him?" L'Arachel asked pointedly.

"Yes. Without a doubt." Eirika affirmed her feelings with a seriousness and confidence not usually found on her. "He... He was adamant about wanting to help and told me to seek out the Sacred Twin relics. I don't see how acquiring them would work in the Demon King's favour."

L'Arachel let out a long sigh "I see... Maybe Innes did have a point earlier about legends, they do tend to be... Exaggerated. But know this Eirika, if what you say is true, then Lyon is working with borrowed time and clearly the Demon King is besting him in the struggle often enough. Eventually, the Demon King will consume his soul and he will be gone forever. He will most certainly use his shell to trick you, under any circumstances, you must not give into any demands from him - Especially not when concerning the Sacred Stones - But even still, I do not know of any way to free him... I... I'm sorry."

Eirika nodded and turned her head downcast, working through her mind what L'Arachel had told her "I understand..."

L'Arachel took a couple of steps forward to embrace Eirika in a warm hug which was reciprocated before speaking softly to her "So... It was Lyon who had you all flustered at Jehanna." She smirked. This causing the Princess of Renais to go red in the face, so thankful L'Arachel could not see her face from over her shoulder, but could probably feel the heat leaving her cheeks "You must really care for him." She continued.

Eirika replied quickly, perhaps too quickly "O-Of course I do! He's my f-friend!" She stuttered out.

"Something tells me it's a bit more than just friends." L'Arachel chuckled. Eirika went to break from the hug to retort as her face went a deeper shade of red but L'Arachel held her even tighter so she couldn't escape before she continued "Stay safe, Eirika. Promise me."

Eirika calmed down a bit after a few moments and then replied "I'll stay safe, I promise. But you have to promise me you'll stay safe, too."

L'Arachel smiled "Of course _I'll _be safe, I've been given the gift of divine grace!" She replied, eliciting a chuckle from Eirika "But I suppose I shall promise, too, just to give you some peace of mind." She broke from the hug "You should get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight, Eirika."

"Yes, thank you for everything, L'Arachel. Goodnight." Eirika replied with a warm smile before turning and leaving L'Arachel's tent. She walked some metres away before she began going through the conversation she had until a certain part stuck out in her mind, she sighed "That L'Arachel... He's just a friend." She frowned, crossing her arms, telling herself that again within her mind.

"Who's just a friend?" Ewan questioned from behind her, she cursed herself for not noticing him, so trapped in her thoughts.

Eirika's eyes went wide as she turned to face him "Uh! N-No-one!" Eirika fumbled with her words, her face a mix of horror and embarrasment as she pondered the idea of her little chat with L'Arachel getting out.

"Oh... Okay." He replied.

"W-What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Eirika said, trying to divert the conversation and compose herself.

"Oh, I asked Forde if I could help him patrol the camp tonight, he should be around here somewhere, I'll go call him for you."

Eirika panicked again "N-No! Don't do that! I'm going to sleep! G-Goodnight!" Eirika shuffled and started walking briskly to her tent.

"Huh?" Was all Ewan could get out.

"Don't you worry yourself about it, little Ewan, she just had some girl-talk with me." L'Arachel called out from her tent, notifying Eirika that she heard everything, causing Eirika to pause and turn a deeper shade of red before continuing to her own tent.

"Oh... Okay." Ewan shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next day couldn't come fast enough for Eirika, she'd had quite enough of last night. The forces were currently on march along the dirt roads towards 'Gorgon Lair'.<p>

Eirika herself had been keeping to herself most of the morning, not willing to talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary after last nights 'episode'. Currently on horseback she heard another trot come up beside her, she noticed it was Forde, although he didn't say "Hi" as she would've expected, he just trotted along beside her with a silly looking grin on his face, prompting her to quirk an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So..." He said abruptly "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Excuse me...?" Eirika turned her head towards him, bewildered.

"Aw, come on, you've obviously got your sights on someone."

Eirika frowned "I have no idea what you're talking about. And what makes you think I do?" Curious as to how he knew '_-__Not that I do!_' She thought.

"Well..."

_**~Flashback. Last night.~**_

_"Hey there, Squirt. Whatcha doing?" Forde asked Ewan as he strolled through the dimly lit camp sight. The two on patrol duty._

_"Oh, nothing." He replied._

_"You sure? You look a little confused. And didn't I see just see Eirika speeding off towards her tent?" Forde questioned._

_"Well, apparently she was having "girl-talk" or something with L'Arachel."_

_"Okay... So what seems to be the problem?" Forde queried._

_"Well, Eirika seemed troubled and said "That L'Arachel... He's just a friend." Which prompted me to ask her "Who's just a friend?" And then it looked like she started panicking and her face turned red." Ewan explained._

_"Oh, they were probably talking about boys." Forde said nonchalantly._

_"Boys? Why on earth would they do that?" Ewan questioned his sceptically._

_"Uh, why wouldn't they? Wasn't it obvious what they were doing?"_

_"..." Ewan gave Forde a look to say he wasn't following._

_And then it hit Forde "Ohhh..." Giving Ewan a wink and grinned at him, he slapped him on the back "I think it's time someone gave you the talk about the 'Birds and the Bees', come sit with me." He pointed over yonder to the camp fire._

_"'Birds and the Bees'? What do birds and bees have to do with any of this?" Ewan asked disbelievingly, as if he felt Forde was playing some kind of trick._

_Forde replied simply "Everything." As the two went to sit on a log near the campfire._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Eirika nearly fell off her horse.

Forde chuckled "Yeah, I was surprised myself, I figured he might've had the talk by now. Apparently not."

That was totally not what she was shocked about as she stared down at the saddle of her horse with her face beet red.

"So... Who's the lucky guy?" He asked again.

"... I-I don't wish to talk about it..."

"Ahhh, so you admit there is _definately_ someone?" Forde concluded before Eirika heard a loud "thwack" and saw that L'Arachel had crept up on them to administer justice upon the back of Forde's head, courtesy of her trusty staff.

"That's enough from you! It's none of your business!" L'Arachel scolded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help... Duty to the crown and all..." Forde pouted as he rubbed the back of his head, clearly in some pain before L'Arachel came up beside him and grabbed his ear, pulling.

"If I recall, she's out of your jurisdiction!" She fumed "Your duty is to guard Ephraim, not pry into his sisters personal life!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" He winced "Okay, okay, I give up! Can I _please_ have my ear back now?!" Eirika couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the scene unfolding.

"Certainly." She said as she smiled and let go, Forde quickly rubbing his ear and galloping off to join Ephraim and Kyle up ahead.

"Thank you..." Eirika whispered to L'Arachel.

"It was my pleasure, us Princesses have to stick together." She gave Eirika a wink.

* * *

><p>It would go without saying that myself and L'Arachel had bonded quickly despite our glaring personality differences, it was like having a sister, we shared a lot in our journey up until this point, confiding in each-other for strength - Though I have to admit, most of the strength-giving was from her to me.<p>

And so we march on, to the Gorgon's Lair, where you would reappear, but against all of my hopes it was just like last time, I almost broke and was ready to give up. But then I remembered the promise to myself that I would see this through and I would help you in any way I could.

Eirika placed her quill down and closed the book she had been writing in, standing up from her desk within her private chambers she gave her petite frame a stretch. _Speaking of which, I'm to be having tea with L'Arachel today in order to catch up. L'Arachel visited Renais regularly, she said it was for me but I think it has to do with my brother also - Which I didn't mince words with in order to embarass her in sort of a "revenge" for her teasing me' _She chuckled inwardly at the thought, leaving her desk to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

**_From Misery Came a Gentle Soul - Chapter 2._**

* * *

><p>Eirika and L'Arachel were currently conversing over their cups of tea in their favourite spot on a balcony overlooking Renais, the sun out in full force with nary a cloud in the sky. To be honest, Eirika hadn't spent as much time with L'Arachel lately as she'd liked, despite L'Arachel's regular visits. Eirika was for the most part out of the country.<p>

"L'Arachel, I have to apologise, I haven't been to visit you in Rausten in a long time." Eirika sighed.

"You don't have to apologise, you've been through a lot lately, you can't do everything at once," L'Arachel replied, eliciting a small nod from Eirika. But it did prompt L'Arachel to ask "I hear you've been visiting Grado more regularly as of late, seeing as how you've taken it upon yourself to oversee their restoration, how are they doing over there?"

Eirika took a few moments to ponder on it, still feeling slightly guilty "They're doing great, actually, the people of Grado are resilient and have been nothing if not humble towards me despite the war." Eirika smiled, she had been becoming fond of the people somewhat over her stay there.

"That's good to hear, it must be from all of your hard work."

Eirika blushed at that "I hardly think I have much to do with it..."

"Really? Because from the tidbits I've managed to scrape up about the restoration, the people simply adore you..." L'Arachel complimented "... Some even whisper of wanting to make you their new Empress."

Eirika nearly choked on her tea in shock as she covered her mouth quickly with her hand, this of course making L'Arachel chuckle in glee, Eirika having managed to calm herself enough to reply "L'Arachel! ... Surely you're joking?!" Eirika fretted "Besides... Isn't Knoll supposed to be the closest... Living relative to the throne?" She said the last part uneasily.

"Yes, but we haven't heard from him in six months. I don't believe he wants the throne or else he would have taken it by now."

"..." Eirika couldn't think of anything to reply with.

L'Arachel continued "Think of it this way: Ephraim has Renais covered, which leaves you open to helping the people of Grado, the people of Grado love having you there and you enjoy helping them. It would seem perfect, would it not?" L'Arachel encouraged.

"... I don't know..." Eirika frowned, of course she wanted to help the people of Grado as much as possible, to carry out... His dream, Eirika sighed "But do you think it's right? We were at war with them only six months ago."

"You said it yourself, they've been nothing if not hospitable to you... No ones saying you have to, it's just... A suggestion." L'Arachel again, encouraged.

A few moments of silence passed between the two as Eirika contemplated until a smirk grew across her face "... Are you trying to get rid of me so you can have the castle to yourself and my brother?"

It was L'Arachel's turn to almost choke on her tea "Eirika!" She screeched "It most certainly has nothing to do with your brother!"

Eirika burst out laughing at L'Arachel's actions causing the Rausten Princess to go red in the face "What can I say? I learnt from the best."

"Perhaps a bit too well it seems..." L'Arachel mumbled until she perked up again "But of course, you are right."

"About you and my brother?"

"No! About me being the best teacher!" She fumed "I swear..."

Eirika's smile died down. The real reason she didn't want to be Empress of Grado even if the people wanted her to be was because "... It should've been Lyon who became Emperor." She said in a barely audible tone, as a tear slid down her face.

* * *

><p>"You know... Even though Ephraim is still an excellent fighter, something about him just seems... Off..." Forde commented, observing the practice fight between Ephraim and Seth, clashing against each-other with their practice spears in the courtyard.<p>

"You've noticed it, too?" Kyle responded, eyes also locked on the fight.

"Of course. Ephraim looks like he's lost the fire he once had... It's depressing..."

"He hasn't been the same since... You know."

"That much is true. It's devastating when I actually fought him..." Forde had a look of sympathy towards the heir of Renais.

"You think he'll ever take up the throne as King?" Kyle questioned, now turning his head towards Forde, not willing to watch the depressing sight before him any more.

"Hard to say... As of right now, I don't think he will. It used to be that he simply wanted to be a mercenary, but now he doesn't even want to do that..."

"It's horrible..." Kyle commented.

Forde agreed with a sigh.

Ephraim lunged forward with his spear, that too being dodged swiftly by the Silver Knight, a look of frustration on his face, he lashed out with several more lunges before dodging a retaliation by Seth.

Seth began to capitalise on Ephraim holding nothing back, his breathing growing rabid.

Ephraim, too, was taking in more air as he was getting worn down, the Crown Prince cursing himself for wasting so much energy on needless attacks.

It was then that Seth stamped the blunt end of his spear on the dirt. Prompting them to end their little match.

"Huh?" Ephraim said as he caught his breath "Why did you stop?" Looking genuinely confused.

"Milord, if I may be so bold..." Seth began, getting a nod from Ephraim to continue "You're nowhere near fighting at the finesse you're capable of. This match should have been over by now..." Seth stated bluntly before standing straight and saluting "With respect, Milord, your current fighting skill is terrible! Milord!"

"What? What do you mean by that?" Ephraim frowned.

"Something is bothering you. Putting you off. With swords this may have occurred, but with spear you're the most talented user in Renais, if not, the continent."

Ephraim stared straight at the Silver Knight, acknowledging his words, before waving them off "While I thank you for the compliment, I'm fine Seth, nothing is wrong with me. Hey, perhaps you're just getting better?" Ephraim concluded.

Seth shook his head "Something is bothering you and causing you to lose focus... It's not my place to pry, but perhaps you should talk to someone about it." Seth saluted again "Milord!" He added before he left.

Ephraim stood there, still staring at the ground before him where Seth stood, his eyes slightly wide at what Seth said. He then turned his head toward Kyle and Forde, Kyle stared straight back but Forde looked like he was trying to make out his attention was on something else, fumbling with his armour.

Ephraim walked up to them, curiosity now on his face "Kyle... Forde." Ephraim called them.

"Milord." Kyle replied, trying to look impassive but showed signs of unease.

"Oh, M-Milord." Forde, also replying, but clearly showing unease with an awkward forced grin on his face.

"Is... Is my fighting really that terrible?"

"Well... I wouldn't say terrible, but-" Forde began but was cut of by Kyle "-Yes," He stated before saluting "Milord!"

"I... See... Thanks for your honesty." Ephraim replied before dismissing them, the two leaving Ephraim to his thoughts.

Ephraim stood there in silence before muttering to himself "Have I really gotten that bad...?"

* * *

><p>Ephraim rested his head on his arms as he looked over the side of the balcony up into the cloudless night sky. The moon being the only source of light. Ephraim sighed, '<em>I just have to talk my problem out with someone, right?<em>' Sounded easier when he thought of it, but actually talking about his problems was something he was never, well, comfortable with '_Yeah, I'll go with comfortable...'_

"Fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice called from behind him, he turned and saw L'Arachel walking up to him.

"Oh, L'Arachel, hello." He greeted.

"Hello, Ephraim, why're you out here all by yourself?"

"Um... Just stargazing...? You know..." He said uncomfortably.

L'Arachel giggled "Never figured you one for being romantic."

A slight blush crept on his face "That's not-"

"I'm just teasing. Is something on your mind?" She said as she joined him, leaning against the side.

"Well..." He gulped "Ugh... I'm no good at this touchy feely stuff..."

L'Arachel quirked a brow "Touchy?"

Ephraim's eyes went wide "Uh... I mean, just the feely-" Ephraim paused "-Okay, this is already getting out of hand." He said as he went to leave.

"Wait!" L'Arachel commanded, grabbing his arm "You're not going to escape that easily before you tell me whats wrong."

Ephraim sighed as he leaned against the side again, folding his arms "I guess... I'm not used to talking about my own problems... Well here goes... Seth said my fighting is terrible."

"What?!" L'Arachel said in shock "I'm going to have to have a talk with-"

"Let me finish. He wasn't the only one who thinks so. Kyle and Forde do, too..."

"But.. You're like the best spear-user in the entire continent!" L'Arachel professed.

"Seth said that, too..."

"... I'm not following..."

"Well, that leads to my problem... I'm not fighting as good as I should be... Because..."

"Because...?"

"I guess I just don't have that spark I used to have... After the fight with the Demon King, I just lost my drive." Ephraim said solemnly.

"... It's Lyon, isn't it?" L'Arachel concluded.

Ephraim nodded "He wasn't just a good friend, he was like a brother... Damn it. I could save thousands, I _have_ saved thousands, but when my friend needed me, I couldn't save him..." He clenched his fists "... I must sound so selfish..."

"I don't think so..." L'Arachel leaned her head against his shoulder "It's okay to mourn for lost loved ones, no ones expecting you to just mend yourself overnight, it takes time."

Ephraim nodded "Niether I or Lyon wanted to become our countries leaders... But we knew we had a responsibility... So we made a deal that if either one of us were to actually become a ruler, the other would become one as well... Grado lost a fine ruler."

"Eirika seems to enjoy helping the people of Grado, and the people there love her, at least you know Grado would be in good hands - If she decided to take full reign."

"That's true... Well, I'm happy for her..."

"I worry about her..."

"What makes you say that?"

"One of the things you two share is that you're good at ignoring your own feelings in order to help others... But that doesn't mean the problem is cured, it's simply bottled up. She's lonely. When she broke down today it made it all the more clear. A broken heart, the loss of a loved one, can take a long time to heal, or never. But things get better. You'll get better."

"Yeah... I guess you're right... Thanks, L'Arachel. I feel a lot better after getting that off my chest..." Ephraim gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>Eirika sighed and sat herself in her favourite chair within the castle library, having some privacy, a book clutched to her chest. The library was dimly lit with a couple of torches close by to her.<p>

She ofttimes found herself in this library when she was in Renais because it reminded her of the times she found Lyon cooped up in the library all the time. Lyon had told her he had to import books from outside of Grado in bulk as he had read all of the ones he found of import in Grado, how he could read that many books was beyond her until he explained it to her one time when he was practising his magic.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Eirika pushed her way through a densely laid thicket of bushes '_Gods, what am I doing?_' She thought as she pushed aside an even bigger bush '_I doubt he'd be around here, Ephraim must've been playing a joke or someth-_' She paused in her thoughts as she came across what looked to be a secluded clearing with a small lake to the left of her and a grassy field to the right of her. Small mannequins were dotted along it '_Odd..._'_

_She then spotted the person she was looking for "There you are!" She called out to him. Lyon seemed to snap out of a trance he was having as he turned to look at her with wide eyes._

_"Uh...? Eirika? What're you doing all the way out here?" He questioned in disbelief as she walked her way towards him._

_"I could ask you the same. I was looking for you but you didn't seem to be anywhere. Ephraim said you would be here." She said as she caught her breath._

_"You... Were looking for me?" Lyon quirked an eyebrow, Eirika nodded to him "Um... What did you need?"_

_Eirika thought about it, but come to think of it, she didn't need anything "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She told him._

_"Oh... Well... I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Lyon replied, astonished she'd come all this way out here just to see how he was._

_"Well. What're you doing out here?" She asked him in curiosity._

_"I just came out here to clear my head and practise my magic." He answered._

_Eirika scanned the area and noticed it was indeed peaceful, the only noise coming from the singing of birds._

_"I'm working on a new spell, act-" He began but figured she wouldn't be interested "Uh, never-mind..."_

_"Really? Which kind of spell?"_

_Startled she would even ask, he proceeded "Well... I'm actually crafting a completely new one."_

_"You're... Crafting your own magic?" She asked in amazement. She knew from her studies on the history of magic that crafting ones own spells took an exceptional amount of skill in the magical arts "Do you... Mind if I watch?"_

_"I... Don't see the problem in it. Sure." He agreed "Uh... You might have to stand back, though..."_

_She gave a nod to him "Yes, of course!" She stood back several metres before he began preparing the spell. But she noticed something that perked her interest "Uh, Lyon...?"_

_Lyon stopped and turned his head to her "What's wrong?"_

_"Uh... I don't see a tome on you. Won't you be needing one?" She asked in confusion._

_Lyon scratched the back of his head "Well... Truth be told... I've never really needed one."_

_Her jaw dropped "Ever? But I thought all mages used tomes and it was impossible to cast spells without them."_

_"It's difficult to explain, but..." Lyon paused a few moments as he thought his words through "Every book I've read I've been able to remember word for word since I was a child. Tomes were no different."_

_"So... That's why you're such a genius," She complimented with a smile "That's really amazing!"_

_A blush crept up on Lyon's face "You... You really think so?"_

_"Of course! No-one else I know has that kind of memory!" She said elated._

_"Thanks... Eirika." He smiled bashfully "Well, my memory is only partly to do with it... Even with that I shouldn't be able to cast a spell without a magicked tome. I'm not exactly sure why I can cast without the aid of a tome. It's just something I've always been able to do since I began using magic."_

_"Really...? I've never heard of that before. You must be something special in order to do that." Eirika concluded._

_"I don't know about "special". But... Thank you."_

_"Lyon... You are special -I mean, in order to cast a spell without a tome."_

_"I guess... Well, perhaps I should just show you my new spell?" Lyon asked._

_"Yes! Show me." She encouraged._

_"Alright..." Lyon turned towards the set of mannequins and began concentrating, raising his arm in front of him as if to aim, his robes began fluttering as the wind picked up around him from the force of the summoned magic's. Eirika's cerulean hair waved behind her as Lyon summoned forth the spell "Naglfar!" Lyon suddenly called out as dark clouds appeared overhead by the mannequins. Bright__-purple bolts of lightning shot down from clouds, zapping everything in their path. The dark clouds parted and began consolidating on a point until they began creating a vortex of sort, ripping the mannequins from the ground and tossing them up into the air as they began swirling. Eirika had to shield herself from the force that came from the spell, one of her arms across her forehead._

_The vortex disappeared and in it's place, dark energies seemed to collapse in on what was left of the poor mannequins, several bolts of lightning appeared again before the debris from them began falling to the ground as the wind died down, signalling the end of the spell._

_Lyon had a contented smile on his face "So... What do you think?" He asked as he turned to face Eirika. Eirika's eyes were like saucers and he could see she was visibly shaking, goosebumps running up her slender arms and legs._

_Lyon began to panic a bit as it seemed his spell had frightened her, he jogged over to her "Eirika! Are you okay? Did I frighten you?" He said as he put his hands on her shoulders._

_Eirika shook her head as she calmed down a bit, reassured by Lyon's comforting "I-I'm okay, it was just a shock is all... I know you'd never hurt me." She looked up at him with a sincere smile. Truth be told, she was a little more in awe than fright, it was nothing like what the self proclaimed best student-mages at the academy could do - Their magic simply paled in comparison._

_"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you..." He apologised._

_Eirika smiled up at him and placed a reassuring hand on his arm "Really, Lyon, I'm okay." A thought crossed her mind and she furrowed her brows "Hang on... Why haven't you joined in on the magicians contest at the academy? You'd win without a doubt! None of the mages I've seen there have their own magic or comes close to that kind of talent and power!" Eirika exclaimed._

_Lyon lowered his head "I guess... I'm just not really competitive. Besides, it's as you said, none of the mages at the academy would come close to that power, it would seem a rather empty win... I just enjoy learning new magic, I'm not out to impress." He explained._

_"Surely the academy teachers would've been hounding you until you joined, though? Especially if they saw a spell like that."_

_"Well... You'd be the first person I've shown that spell to," He confessed. Now that Eirika thought about it, she'd never seen anything from Lyon except simple cantrips, she never knew how talented a mage he was. Eirika began chuckling "What...? What did I say wrong?" He asked worriedly._

_"Nothing... Just that I never figured you one to boast about your abilities." She nudged him with an elbow, causing his face to turn red "Oh, and modest at the same time."_

_"How adorable." Came the voice of Eirika's brother, Ephraim, startling the two and causing them to distance themselves in an instant._

_"Brother!" "Er, Ephraim! Hello!" The two blurted out._

_Ephraim scanned the area, noticing all the debris scattered everywhere "Gods, what in the hell happened here?" Ephraim questioned, "Either Lyon casted an Arcfire or Eirika threw a tantrum." He chuckled._

_Eirika's face went red "I-I did not!"_

_"I'm just teasing you, Eirika."_

_"Did you need us for something, Ephraim?" Lyon asked._

_"Oh yeah, Father MacGregor needed to see us." Ephraim said as he began the trek back._

_"I guess we shouldn't keep Father MacGregor waiting." Lyon said._

_"Yes, let's go."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Eirika brought the book away from her chest and placed a hand over it. She wiped a tear away from her cheek and then opened the book, beginning to read from where she left off. This was Lyon's diary he kept, she didn't think it right to read it at first but curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to know more about him and his thoughts. She made sure the people of Grado knew who he really was and not who he was during the war.

To be honest, much of it was scribble he had wrote down just to keep handy and his handwriting wasn't very good, she had figured it was something someone of genius mindsets had in common with each-other, making it hard to read in some places. It also brought some comfort to have it with her.

"Princess?" Seth called to her. Quickly she shut the book and clutched it to her chest again "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just noticed a light coming from the library and decided to check it out."

"Uh, no, it's fine. I'm sorry." She looked up at him from her chair, she still had a tear streaked face that Seth noticed.

"Are you alright, Princess? You look like you've been crying." He asked with a concerned voice.

"Oh, yes, I was just... Reading a sad novel." She lied. Seth knew she was lying but it wasn't his place to pry "How is Natasha doing?" She asked.

"She's doing fine, I could not have asked for a better wife." Seth allowed a smile to adorn his face.

Eirika smiled back at him, she was glad Seth found someone he was so happy with "I'm happy for you both."

"I hear you'll be leaving tomorrow for Grado, I thought you'd be with L'Arachel."

"She went to spend some time with Ephraim and I decided to give them some room." Eirika informed.

"Ah, I see. I better get back and check on my soldiers. Milady." Seth bowed.

"I understand. Bye, Seth." She waved, the Silver Knight leaving her to herself. '_Suppose I should get some sleep..._' Eirika left the confines of the library and began heading towards her chambers along the dimly lit corridors. On her way there she spotted something on the balcony that made her eyes grow wide, there was her brother, lip-locked with L'Arachel, everyone knew this was coming, it was only a matter of when.

She contemplated teasing them both but decided to leave them alone. A smile broke out on her face, happy that they finally got together '_Seems everyone is moving on with their lives, finding happiness. Happiness I wish I could have._' Eirika felt a sudden sadness creep over her '_Gods, no, I can't be jealous..._' She quickly made for her quarters before she began crying in the corridor.


End file.
